King of Blue Rogues
by Yu Baka
Summary: It has been over two hundred years since the rein of Vyse the sky captian. Arcadia is plaged with the shortage of the once plentiful MoonStones. And the Dark Rift is mysteriously growing.rnrnLedgends says that there is old secrets in Vyse's journal. Like


The King of Blue Rogues

**Chapter 1: Say good-bye to the Skies**

In the world or _Arcadia_, a world of flying ships, endless treasures, and air pirates, there was a legend about a young man that was the "King of Blue Rogues." His name was Vyse. Vyse was the first to prove that the world was round. He traveled beyond the clouds and into the vast depths of _Deep Sky_. He had seen each of the six moons with his own eyes and had banned all factions of pirates to defeat Galacian from global conquest. All before he was twenty.

Stories have spread to all the lands about "Captain Vyse" and his league of _Blue Rogues_. But no one was certain what became of him. His fate vanished into history, as well as his journal. His journal held the secrets of lost civilizations, how to fly above the clouds and what waited at the bottom of the world. It also contained the many exotic and powerful magic spells he had learned in his travels.

Now the world has been deprived of most of the energy rich _Moonstones_ that were once plentiful as well as powerful. The countries of _Arcadia_ have started pioneering to find new sources of power to maintain their devices. Many of which seek the journal of "Captain Vyse, King of Blue Rogues" to rediscover the ability to fly ships beyond the normal means and explore more of the world where none have been for ages. They hoped to find more _Moonstones_ where none have searched before.

This started the search for the Journal of 'Captain Vyse,' and the age of exploration was reborn….

/\\\\\\

Deep in the caves of the _Starlight Tunnel_ the _Silver Moon's_ light mysteriously seeped through the solid steel and rock of the overhanging cavern pillars above. The echoing drips throughout the cave made it hard for Baryon to concentrate on jumping from one pillar to another. One mistake could land him plummeting to the floor of the cave. If he survived, he would still have to contend with what awaited his fall; monsters, hideous beasts that like those who wander far from the light above.

He wiped the few dark red locks of hair from his hazel-brown eyes. His heavy gray jacket flowed on the rigid rocks as he moved his slim body for balance. He reached deep into his pocket, both in his blue shirt and matching slacks, to see if he lost any items. A thankful grin on his face showed he did indeed have all his things. With a click of his steel-soled boots he coiled his legs and swung back his arms. He was about to shoot through the stale air to the closest pillar, or fall to his impending doom…

"_BAREEON!"_

A shriek filled the tunnels with a shrill uproar. Baryon lost his balance. He fell just short of the pillar's ledge and collided into the rock-strewn column. Stone hammered away at Baryon's body, yet he was able to cling to the very pillar that smarted him. With his safety secured by merely his pitiful bear hug he searched the caverns for the source of his mishap.

A mirror image of Baryon stood on a solid shelf below him, only she was wearing a white and pink milk dress and her hair was a lighter orange tone. "Baryon!" She put her fists to her hips looking up to her twin brother with an authorities' disapproval. "Mother and Father told us to never come down here."

Baryon sneered downward with a swollen left eye, "Damnation, Cesi." His voice shook the walls. "Your annoying screech nearly eradicated me! I am hanging on for dear life on this blasted rock."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cesi seemed to be ignoring the fact her brother was hanging five stories above. "Don't you know of the horrible things that are down here?"

Baryon slipped down progressing slowly towards his sister. "I have heard the stories," He grunted. "'Beware the _Devilhound_ boy' and 'Stay away from the _Weresquirrels_.' BAH. Children stories made to deter us from finding out what lies…"

Baryon stopped mid-quote when he saw a pair of burning blood red eyes sneaking up on Cesi at an alarming speed. "NO!" Baryon sprang from the pillar with a forward flip. As his second flip ended, he unsheathed a Longsword out of his heavy jacket. The phantom pounced towards Cesi as Baryon fell towards the beast. The horror sprang as fast as lighting and Baryon nearly cleared over his sister. With a mighty slash his sword swung; it hit something. Drips were heard as Baryon's face met the floor…

/\\\\\\

Baryon awoke with a headache that seemed to split the world around him. The pain nullified his movements, for it took years for his hand to touch his head, where he discovered a bandage. Yet his back felt like some one peeled it off and stitched it back on with barbed wire.

The world around him started to clear up. The wooden bed was warm while the rest of the room seemed cold; ice cold. He slipped his eyes around the room. It was lit with a few candles. Candles were also on the bedsides of others; wounded, sick, and scarred men. Some of the _Silver Moon's_ light entered through the windows, which set an eerie glow to the health care instruments cluttered in alcohol. Baryon finally realized where he was; he was in the medical room of the local mystic, Pascal. He was back at his hometown in the Shinning Planes, but he was miles from his house on the farm.

A shadow moved by the foot of his bed, a figure that seemed to be nodding it's head up and down in a hypnotic metronome. As Baryon's eyes focused he could make out a white and pink milk dress. "Cesi…" He managed to mutter, but he did not get a response. "Cesi!" Her eyes shot at that. "Cesi…why…am I…here?"

"Don't you remember?" She stretched out her arms and fell back in her chair with a thud. "You jumped from that pillar to save me from the _Devilhound_." Baryon recalled a little bit, the snarl of the monster still echoed in his head. "You took a nasty fall, but you managed to kill it before it got to me. I owe you my life today brother." She pulled her chair to Baryon's right side so she could hug him.

"_Ow…"_ The pain licked Baryon's spine. Cesi quickly released her brother after his pitiful yelp. Baryon sat there awhile until a rogue thought occurred to him. "Is Dad upset that I missed my birthday dinner?"

Cesi sat up in her chair with a heavy sigh, "Not as much as Mother." She looked down at her dress as if she spotted a wrinkle that needed attention. "Pascal says you can go home in the morning, but for now you need your sleep."

"I know you enough to anticipate that you stayed by me the entire time. You should have returned home. I have worried Mom and Dad enough without you spending the night miles from home as well." Cesi shook her head lightly then carried her chair with her buttocks in the seat until she was right next to her brother's handsome face.

"I would rather be with you now, brother." She kissed him warmly on the forehead, before leaning back in her chair. "Sleep now, you need your rest."

Her whisper faded with the rest of the world.

Chapter 1: Say good-bye to the SkiesPage 5


End file.
